A transaction may take a number of forms and can include purchases, agreements, and/or other interactions including an exchange of information between entities. Typical daily transactions occur between merchants and purchasers. Due to the large number of transactions occurring over a given time period, a system was developed to prevent or even thwart fraudulent activity. This system is known as transaction data signing. Transaction data signing generally requires a user to verify the particulars associated with a transaction before the transaction can be authorized and completed.
During a mobile authentication process, a message describing the particulars of the transaction is sent to a user's mobile device. The message alerts the user that a verification is required on the particulars of the transaction described before the authentication is completed and the transaction is finalized. In other words, the user is presented with transaction particulars and is prompted to verify the transaction based on the transaction particulars. The user can either approve the transaction or decline the transaction as fraudulent based on the transaction particulars.